Elfen Lied: NyuLucy x Kouta  The Mistake
by goXve
Summary: A horrible mistake that leads to a pregnancy. "What are we going to do?" wonders Kohta and tries to find a solution.    Warning: This story contains sex and pregnancy, can't stand it or don't like the couple Lucy/Nyu x Kouta, don't read this story.
1. Chapter 1

**The mistake, Part 1****  
**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Nyu/Lucy, Kohta and Yuka is owned by _**Lynn Okamoto**_

**Pa****iring:** Nyu/Lucy x Kohta

**Warning:** This story contains _**sex**__,_ can't read about it or if you don't like this couple, _**do**__**not read this story**_! You have been warned.

I write this down because I feel I should do it. The whole thing was a mistake, how could I agree to do something like that ... wonderful with Nyu? She is beautiful; it's not that that's the problem. What if ... No, forget about it! She is not even ... human.

Anyway, it all began as an ordinary day: I, Yuka and Nyu cleaned the hall. I still do not know how it all really began, but what I do know is that Yuka told me that she would take a trip to the store to buy things that were missing.

"Okay, see you soon", I said and waved.

Nyu also waved and smiled, as usual. She really likes to clean and help, Nyu. It's great that she is so helpful, but sometimes she gets _a little too_ helpful.

Anyway, after a while I switched to the mop instead of standing on my knees with a sponge like Nyu. While I scrubbed as best, I felt the mops end bump against something soft while Nyu gave away a small whimper.

I turned around to see what was going on, and it was then that I could see Nyu hold her left breast. She looked up at me with a little surprised expression on her face. She walked closer to me and took my hand as she, to my great surprise, laid over her breast.

I got so surprised that I dropped the mop that with a clang fell on the floor. Nyu winced at the sound, which resulted in that my hand moved over her breast. Something that I think was a moan, limped out of her and she blushed.

"Nyu, I'm sorry!" I got out of me and was about to remove my hand, but Nyu kept it.

Slowly, she pressed herself closer to me, with the result that we both sank down on the floor. Nyu began to move up and down and moaned more. I think it was then that I began to understand what it was Nyu did. "Do you want me to stroke it?" I heard myself ask her.

As soon as I started to touch her breast Nyu blushed more, but made no move to try to make me stop with what I was doing. Instead she putted her hands around my cheeks and pressed her lips against mine. She started to kiss me slowly and gently at the same time as she closed her eyes.

I kissed her back and stroke her breast at the same time. Pretty soon the kiss began to hot up and we started making out. I was pretty sure that when we by now had come that long, it would just continue to the next step. Strangely enough, I did not feel nervous, though Nyu is my first.

My thoughts were interrupted by that Nyu leaned even closer to me and we both fell backwards into the next room, which ironically was Nyu's bedroom. Quickly I shut the door behind me and turned around. The sight that met me is probably one of the things that will always be there in my consciousness.

Nyu lay on her back in the middle of the room. Her skirt had channel up so that you got a glimpse of her panties. The shirt she wore had also gone up; her stomach was visible as a small white half-moon with a small black dot in which was her belly button.

Without understanding what I did, I was probably captivated by Nyu's beauty; I took off my shirt and threw it down on the floor next to me. I bent myself down against Nyu and caught her lips in another kiss. My hands began to explore Nyu's stomach and then move up towards her chest.

Nyu whined a bit when my hands folded around her round, soft boobs. Real soon, she could not help but moan between our kisses. I could feel how she started taking off her shirt so I helped her.

She was even more beautiful than I had imagined. Her skin seemed to shine and just wait for me to touch it. I could not resist it, and it was that, that was my fall ...

Pretty soon had all our clothes disappeared from our bodies and we looked at each other. I'm not so sure if Nyu knew what was to come, but she was so eager to "get going", so I took it as a sign that she was ready.

Nyu and I sat on our knees facing each other and for some reason I felt quite calm. I took Nyu's hand in mine and smiled a little embarrassed. Nyu smiled too, but it was not her usual smile, this was a playful smile.

Purposefully and decidedly she straddles me. She watched me the whole time in the eyes and what I saw in them was not Nyu's eyes. It was as if there was another side of Nyu that now had woken up and looked at me. When she started moving up and down, I putted my arms around her and watched her even deeper into her eyes. It was as if time stood still, as if we were the only people left on earth.

"Nyu …" I whispered, but she silenced me by placing one of her fingers against my lips. As I am now writing this down, I just want to add that I am still not sure if I were just imagining or if Nyu really talked to me, but as soon as her finger touched my lips I could hear a voice. It said:

"_Kohta__,__ trust me."_

Soon the tempo raised a little and both I and Nyu moaned out loud. Her body seemed to melt into mine, as if we were one person, one individual. Our lips met and seemed to eat each other.

Her body was thrust towards me and our genders linked time and again, again and again. Each time it just became better and better. After a while, which certainly did not last more than a few minutes but seemed like an eternity, it was over. Both I and Nyu shouted out our pleasure together when we reached our climaxes.

I held her in my arms until we could hear the front door open and Yuka's voice calling. "I'm back, Nyu and Kohta."

"Quickly, the clothes!" I threw Nyu's clothes to her while I hurried myself to put on my own.

"Hey, Yuka! Did you find everything that needed to be traded?" I wondered before I gave Yuka a hug.

"Sure, no problem. Where have you Nyu then?" Yuka looked around.

"I think she's still cleaning." I went ahead Yuka back to the part of the hall where I and Nyu had cleaned before Yuka had gone to the store. To my great joy and relief Nyu stood and scrubbed the floor with the mop that had started it all.

"There you are, Nyu! So nice you have done it." Yuka smiled and hugged Nyu.

Nyu simply said "nyu", as she always did. When she hugged Yuka back she turned her head towards me and smiled a smile that was intended only to me and that only I understood. From that moment I realized that what had happened between me and Nyu would only stay between us, and just the two of us.

What worries me, and above all is the reason why I write this down, is that Nyu has begun acting strangely in these recent days. We have had more of these "special days" since that first time two months ago.

I think, or have a pretty big feeling anyway, that Nyu is … pregnant. _**I think Nyu awaits my child.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The mistake, Part 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, Nyu / Lucy, Kohta and Yuka is owned by _**Lynn Okamoto**_

**Pa****iring:** Nyu/Lucy x Kohta

**Warning:** This story contains _**sex**_ and _**childbirth,**_ can't read about it or if you don't like this couple, do _**not read this story!**_ You have been warned.

It's me again. The reason why I'm writing this time is because I need to clear my mind and try to find a solution to the problem that I now have on my neck.

My suspicions that Nyu is pregnant, has been strengthened even more in these recent days. Yuka believe that Nyu has gone on some sort of flu, but I think both I and Nyu know the real answer.

Maybe I'll have to explain myself a little so that the next person who reads this, if there will be any next person, can understand why I write this and what is weighing on me.

Nyu has begun to throw up every morning she wakes up, her body is aching and her belly has started to become more round ... I do not think that Yuka has noticed it, the bump is still quite small. Nyu is now in the third month if I have counted correctly. I'm pretty sure that Nyu got pregnant that first time; precisely because she began feeling sick a month and a half after our first time together.

I have often thought about taking Nyu to the hospital to examine her and the baby just to get it confirmed so that I can figure out my next move. I have always dreamed of becoming a father, but I never thought it would be like this ...

"Nyu …" said Nyu and looked around in the ultrasound room we were in. We were waiting for the nurse who accompanied us in; she would pick the gel which is apparently needed to implement the ultrasound.

I grabbed Nyu's hand and pressed it gently. She turned her head and looked at me. She smiled at me and it made me feel relaxed. She did not seem one bit nervous, which was perhaps not so surprising. Nyu probably knew not whether she was or what she did there. "I'm so sorry, Nyu. I do not know what to do ... If you could just talk all things would be so much easier."

Nyus face changed from a smiling to a sad one, as if she understood how I felt. She sat up and hugged me hard. I hugged her back and that's when it happened.

Nyu spoke again.

"Kohta not ... not sad, Kohta not cry!"

When I looked up at Nyu, she had tears in her eyes. "Kohta not cry!" she said again and wiped her tears.

"There, there, Nyu. How could I be sad when you're here?" I smiled at her and then gave her a light kiss which Nyu gave back.

"Oh, forgive me! I bothered?" we heard a voice say from the door. When I turned my head the nurse stood in the doorway with a smile on her lips.

"Oh no, just come in", I replied and smiled back.

The nurse, whose name was Stacey, smeared the gel over Nyu's stomach and then putted on a sort of device that looked like an iron on top of the gel. On the small screen that stood beside us, we could see the shape of a small child. The sight made me quite speechless; I was sitting and looked at it that in a few months would be my child.

"Everything looks promising, I must say. This child seems to grow on good." Stacey turned the ultrasound off and wiped clean Nyu's stomach before she showed us out. Before we said goodbye, I could not help but ask how far along Nyu was. "Oops, I forgot to mention it, right? She is as far as the eighteenth week, or four and a half months."

"Longer than I thought ... Thanks for all help." I waved goodbye to Stacey and escorted Nyu from the hospital.

The trip way home, I will never forget. Nyu had been quiet ever since we came out through the doors of the hospital. At first I thought it was because she was in her own thoughts, just like myself.

That was not the case.

"Kohta?" Nyu had stopped at a park bench and sat down on it. "Sit down."

"Nyu, can you talk?" I sat down beside her and took her hands in mine. "Why have you not say something before?"

Nyu shook her head. "My name is not Nyu. My name is Lucy. I am not human, as you probably have noticed several times. Now I am going to tell you what I am and where I come from."

How long we sat on that bench I do not know, but it was dusk when Nyu, no, _Lucy,_ was finished with her story. Apparently, she was a so-called _"diclonius",_ a mutant form of us humans who got catched and was collected in a special lab where they were held prisoner and was used to exercising painful experiments.

According to Lucy, she was the strongest of those in the lab. Somehow, she managed to escape from the lab, but had been shot in the head and passed out before she landed in the water and was brought here to our shores. The reason that she was not dead Lucy explained, was that the shot hit the helmet she had been using at the time of flight.

"The bang, which occurred at that time made that this side of me "disappeared" and was replaced by the good side as you call "Nyu". I would think that as soon as I hit my head, is subjected to violence or ... a more _intimate_ kind of care", here Lucy broke off and gave me a playful smile before she continued: "I turned back to this form is my right one."

"But why are you captured?" I wondered.

"These people see us as a threat to humanity and therefore want to lock us in. We have ... special powers as they are concerned that we may use against you humans. You know that we are a diclonius because of these", Lucy took off her hat and pointed at the horns she had over her ears. "But that's not all, we employ telekinetic arms that can do great harm to you humans. They can go through flesh and bone, thereby killing a human being without they understand what is going on. They can also go through a person's body without doing any damage at all. Let me show you."

As soon as Lucy delivered the final words the park bench that we sat on began to move upward, as if someone lifted it up. I thought I could see the outline of an arm, before the park bench once stood in its place along the ground.

"Now that you know who I am and what I can do, I want you to know one thing, Kohta. I know that this child is yours and I intend to birth it. I love you Kohta, but I know we can not be together because of what I am. Our child will be a diclonius as I, and the question is whether you want a child with a woman who knows only violence, death and torture." Lucy stood up and held her stomach.

"Lucy, I had no idea that all this had happened to you when I first encountered you. How could I? You could not talk, plus you were not yourself, right?" I went up to Lucy and hugged her from behind. " What happened between us can not be undone; you know that as much as I do. It has happened and the best we can do now is to decide what to do with the child."

Lucy began to cry. I turned her around and laid her head on my chest. "I want ... no, _I intend to_ keep it", Lucy cried. "But I do not know ... how we can raise it together. A human and a diclonius should not really be together, Kohta. It's not working!"

"Yes, it does, Lucy! We'll get it to work in any way, trust me. I love you and the baby, why should I then abandon you? We'll fix this together, I promise."

We met in a tearful kiss before we went home back to Yuka. By that time Lucy had turned back to Nyu again so I did not have to worry about some strange questions.

It is now six months since I and Lucy got it confirmed that we would have a child. We have succeeded in finding an apartment in Tokyo where we now live with our gorgeous daughter, Nyu.

Lucy has not turned back to her "Nyu"-side once since we moved here four months ago. We decided to move when Lucy was in the sixth month just because it was getting too risky to stay with Yuka. Lucy's stomach began to grow with such speed that even Yuka became suspicious.

Nyu, we decided it would be best to name her Nyu when we wanted to keep Lucy's "other side" honored, is so like her mother that it's almost scary. She has her mother's eyes and hair, but my smile says Lucy. Even though she is only a month old, you can already imagine her strength. Lucy has promised me that she'll teach our daughter to control her power and not use it to do stupid things when she gets older.

I'm happy, there's nothing else to say. I am so proud of my little girl and her mother, they are all I have and they struggle on through life. Especially Lucy, who is still trying to get used to the fact that she can be classed as "free" and do not have to be afraid.

I know that I can not remove all the scars that she has in her heart from the time she spent there in the lab, but I can help her heal the worst by supporting her and be there for her when she needs me the most.

The only negative with all of this is that I can not make up for my betrayal against Yuka. I had to leave her without being able to explain the whole truth. Lucy told me that it would be too risky. I only managed to submit a short letter which I wrote that I and Nyu must go away and that we probably will never come back. I added:

"It's for your own safety, I do this Yuka. Hate me not; it only makes it worse and weighing on me more just thinking about it. Take care of yourself now, with much love, Kohta."

One can always hope, but if I feel Yuka right she hates me that entire she can right now. I do not blame her, I understand her. I can only pray that she is fine and that she'll be fine.

I should probably stop writing now. Lucy is behind me, wearing only panties and asks me to go to bed. Both she and I know that, that "go to bed" means something completely different, but what do you do?

"I love you, you know that, right?" I asked her afterwards.

"Mm, and I love you", I get as reply before she kisses me.

When I look down at Lucy and then my child lying in the crib next to us, I can not help but smile and feel how my heart fills with warmth.

Who would have thought that a human being, a homo sapiens, could start a family with a diclonius? Not me or Lucy, anyway. And yet, so we are here and looking at the miracle that occurred between us.

Her name is ...

_Nyu._


End file.
